1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beam form and slab form adjustment structure, and particularly to a beam form and slab form adjustment structure for detachable association with generally standard shoring frames whereby such frames can be adapted for repetitive use in supporting and aligning beam and slab forms at successive concrete pouring stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In constructing floor slabs and beams for high rise buildings, parking garages, or the like, forming structures are required to support each concrete slab and beam during pouring and curing. One method of the prior art involves piecemeal, in-place construction of the forms, using steel sections, scaffolding, plywood sheeting and the like. After the concrete has been poured and cured, the complete form structure is taken apart and the components salvaged as much as possible for assembly at the next pouring station. An inordinate amount of labor and a building materials is wasted.
To avoid the high material and labor costs of such a process, another prior art method utilizes a monolithic or integral form structure capable of being placed in position for forming and supporting a concrete structures during curing. Such a monolithic structure is adapted to be removed and relocated or "flown" to the next concrete pouring station by means of cranes or rolling dollies. The use of dollies is especially efficient for parking garages where the equipment can be rolled to a new pouring position using the ramps formed from earlier pours. Typically, the form is lowered and stripped from the poured structure, moved outwardly to a point where hoisting cables can be attached, and then moved laterally to an adjacent bay, or hoisted upwardly for use at the next higher floor level. If dollies are used, the stripped form is simply lowered onto the dollies for transport to the next pouring station.
Although costs are greatly reduced through the use of a monolithic integral form, it has been found difficult to precisely align such a form with the centerlines of associated building columns. A great deal of cutting and fitting and tailoring is required to exactly mate the beam form and slab form with each other and with the columns. Many of these problems are avoided by another system of the prior are, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,672, issued Oct. 14, 1980 for "Beam Form and Shoring Structure". A special shoring frame is disclosed which includes both beam form and slab form supporting and adjusting means. The shoring frame is a specialized structure which is different from the typical shoring frame which is presently widely used and available in the inventory of contractors. Consequently, the advantages of the patented structure can only be obtained by using the specially designed shoring frames.